Dirty Thoughts
by Mvampirefreak
Summary: Dean comes home and can read the reader's mind. One thing leads to another. (sorry for the suck summary)


_What is taking them so long? _I thought. I checked my phone to see if I'd received a message from either of them, but it showed no new messages or missed calls. Yes, being a hunter did make their timing a little late but they had called an hour ago and said they would be home in 30 minutes. It was now two hours after that call and I was pacing back and forth in my room. _Oh, Dean is so gonna get an earful when he gets here. _Three weeks ago, Dean left with Sam to go on a hunt in Minnesota. _Three weeks. _Three weeks of no dirty calls in the middle of the night, no sexy messages during the day and no sexual relief. I'd tried three times to start something by sending him a picture of me in the lingerie he thinks looks so sexy on me and a couple of "voice" messages and he just wouldn't play ball. _Maybe I'll make him wait when he gets here, _I thought. _Yeah… _images of tying Dean up and making him beg me to ride him filled my mind and that familiar heat pooled in my nether regions. Just as I was about to call them again, Sam and Dean came strolling in.

"Where the hell have you guys been?!"

"Calm down, (Y/N)." Sam said quietly. That just made matters worse.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down. I was worried sick! I-" Before I could say anything else, Dean was suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me into the hallway, out of Sam's view. Dean's hand clamped on my mouth before I could protest as he pinned me against the wall. His lips drifted to my left ear as his voice started low and a bit more husky than usual.

"You've got a lot of nerve thinking things like that, baby doll." His tongue darted out to catch my ear and slightly nipped it. _What is he talking about? _I thought to myself. Dean's hand left my mouth to grip my hips as he wrapped my legs around his hips and ground against me harshly.

"You see, while Sammy and I hunted that witch in Minnesota, I got hit with a little _mind reading _spell and for some reason, the only thoughts I can hear are yours," His body pressed harder against me as he ground faster, "which would be okay if it weren't for the fact that you've been thinking about me and sending me sexy pictures and videos of yourself. That's not very nice, (Y/N)." Dean's mouth left from my ear to drag his lips against my neck, his stubble sending another wave of heat through me as he nipped my neck as well. Without thinking, my hand snaked up his back and grabbed his hair to try and take a bit of control as I rolled my hips against his thrusts. His eyes blazed with lust at my sudden act and he smiled devilishly.

"Tsk tsk tsk, naughty girl. You know not to tease." Dean's hands pinned me against him as he carried me into the bedroom and tossed me onto the bed and stood at the edge, a disappointed whimper escaping my lips. Dean heard that whimper and the next thing I knew he was hovering above me, his shirt-clad chest pressing me into the bed.

"Patience, baby doll." His lips crashed against mine and his tongue pushed past my lips fighting for dominance. My hands tried to tug the back and front of his hair, but my hands were forced above my head.

"Dean, what are you-" His finger shushed my lips.

"Keep your hands here. You don't get control tonight, you've teased me too much and I," he pressed his clothed erection against my stomach, "want you _now._" Dean's hands drifted down my side and pulled down my shorts and panties.

"These shorts," he held them up for me to see, "they're too short for you to be wearing them around the bunker. From now on, you wear them when I say." I nodded as he began to unzip his jeans and slip off his shoes. As I laid there watching him take off his pants and reveal just how hard he was through his boxers, I found I was able to drag my body down enough to where my nipples peeked from under my shirt.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty." Dean smirked and finally slipped his boxers off. My mind wandered off to thinking about him inside me and I noticed his facial expression change. _Do you not like my thoughts? _I mentally asked him. A growl came from Dean as he rubbed his cock against my entrance and whispered in my ear.

"You're treading on thin ice, baby doll." I giggled. _While you were gone, I used that vibrator you got me for Valentine's day. _Dean moaned against my shoulder as he started grinding harder against me. _I feel so wet right now, Dean. All for you. I want you to take that cock of yours and make me never want to use that vibrator ever again unless you use it on me. I want you to fuck me, Dean. Right. Now. _An animalistic growl escaped Dean's lips as he thrusted harshly into me, not taking time to make sure I was comfortable. A million moans and whimpers sounded from me as he thrusted in and out of me, his head nuzzled between my shoulder and neck kissing me and coaxing me to my climax.

"You feel so good, (Y/N). I had to hide my erection from Sammy the whole drive home. I had to fight myself from taking my cock out and thinking of you riding me in the driver's seat of the Impala." By this point, I was being flooded with pleasure with his thrusting and dirty talk.

"Don't stop," was all I could say. He was focused on making me so horny and pleasured that I couldn't think of anything dirty to say back.

"Oh, I won't stop. Even after you cum I'm going to keep fucking you for being such a tease. And I won't stop until I'm satisfied." Suddenly, Dean rolled back to where I was on top and guided me back down onto him.

"Come on, baby doll. Fuck me like I know you wanted to last night when you were fingering yourself until you called out my name." It was like a shot had been fired in my body and now I was switching between rolling my hips and bouncing up and down. _More, I need more… _my fingers started to drift down to my clit when I realized Dean's hand had beat me to it and was now rubbing my clit at a dangerously slow pace.

"Dean…" I moaned. He sat up and wrapped his free hand in my hair, pulling my neck down to his mouth as he trailed his tongue, lips, and teeth up and down my neck.

"I know, baby doll." His hand moved faster and I could barely keep my rhythm. My breath was coming in short pants and whimpers as he continued his assault on my neck and clit. My orgasm was creeping up at a fast pace and before I could warn him, my hands carelessly shot up from the bed and raked down his back as my orgasm ripped through me. As soon as my walls clamped around his pulsating cock, Dean's grunt of pleasure was muffled as he pressed his face against my neck and he emptied inside of me as we collapsed against the bed. After a few seconds of laying there and breathing heavily against him, I tried to get up but was pushed back against his chest.

"Nope. You get to sleep with my cock still inside you."

"Sleep? Dean, I-"

"No buts, (Y/N). You'll need some sleep for the next round."


End file.
